Por siempre
by Tomoe Himura Yukishiro
Summary: este es mi primer fics de mi pareja  favorita de Rurouni kenshin, tomoe y kenshin, no apto para  antitomoe, es una realidad alternativa luego del 4 ova, espero review gracias a los que me leen  4 cap arriba y mil perdones por tardar en actualizar
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Promesas

No recordaba casi nada, solo que se había interpuesto entre kenshin y el jefe de los ninjas y que kenshin la había atravesado con la sabakatou, luego de eso vio borroso el rostro de kenshin y le marco su rostro, formando una cruz con la herida anterior, de manera de demostrarle su perdón, luego oscuridad y silencio…

- Himura san, que ha pasado?- pregunto tomoe, aun débil, y con un constante e intenso dolor en su abdomen

-Tomoe san, has despertado?- pregunto Kenshin, corriendo apresurado al lado de la mujer, con el rostro lleno de alegría, aunque sus ojos denotaban cansancio y preocupación

- Que pasa himura san?, tu rostro esta cansado, no recuerdo mucho - murmuro tomoe, tratando de sentarse, escapando un grito de dolor que le obligo a acostarse nuevamente

- Estas viva de milagro, han pasado casi dos meses desde aquel fatídico día, tuviste fiebre, la herida te sangro mucho la primera semana, no fue tan grande pero profunda, creí que te perdería - murmuro, comenzando a sollozar, como lo hacia casi a diario, pero esta vez de alegría, había abierto los ojos, no morirla, los dioses le habían dado una nueva y valiosa oportunidad.

La mujer no dijo nada, solo miro la puerta abierta donde poco a poco la primavera comenzaba a anunciarse, con brotes tiernos en los árboles y con la huerta, la huerta que habían hablado semanas antes del incidente que puso en jaque la vida de Tomoe, pero lo que le llamo la atención a la mujer fueron 4 cerezos, uno en cada esquina de la huerta y en medio de esta, un ciruelo blanco que tímidamente, al igual que los cerezos, comenzaban a asomar las primeras flores, por lo que no puedo evitar sonreír, del ciruelo una cinta roja colgaba, dándole un extraño toque, su cinta, la cinta con que había amarrado el diario, su diario; kenshin por su parte, solo la miraba, Tomoe a pesar de su casi fantasmal palidez, se veía mas hermosa que nunca, con su cabello esparcido sobre el futon como un grueso y brillante manto de ébano, mirando todo aun desorientada.

- debes tener hambre, traeré algo de sopa- murmuro Kenshin, desapareciendo para aparecer minutos después con un hirviente Tazón de sopa de miso con rábanos, llenado la habitación con un fragante aroma, mientras ayudaba a sentarse a Tomoe y le daba con amorosa paciencia la sopa

- Gracias, esta buena- murmuro Tomoe, mientras le acariciaba una mano que el tenia apoyada en la cama, a modo de soporte, haciendo que este se sonrojase.

- Los rábanos son del huerto, pensé que te gustaría probarlo- comento Kenshin, mientras miraba la mano de Tomoe Sobre la suya , con un dejo de nostalgia, pensando como casi había perdido a quien con su silencioso amor había demostrado que a pesar de ser un asesino, también podía amar.

- Que mas has plantado?- pregunto cuando la sopa hubo acabado mas repuesta Tomoe, realmente interesada en saber que tanto se había perdido

- Pues… , Tomates, Berenjenas, Rábanos, una Sandia y los cerezos y el ciruelo – respondió, arropándole la espalda, con delicadeza

- no has perdido el tiempo entonces Himura San- elogio Tomoe, sonriéndole, estaba tranquila, mas orientada y con lo cuidados amorosos de su esposo

- Nunca me vuelvas a dar estos sustos, pensé que moriría al verte Allí- le confeso kenshin, rompiendo a llorar – no quiero perderte, no quiero que me dejes, prométeme que no me dejaras- le decid a modo de suplica, dejando verter en un par de palabras todos los miedos, temores y desesperanzas que habían pasado por su mente esos dos meses.

-no pasara himura san, nunca mas, nunca mas nos separaremos – le prometió Tomoe, acurrucándose a su lado, mientras acariciaba la herida, con la cual le perdono la muerte del primer hombre que la había amado, pensando que no habría una segunda oportunidad.

Himura no dijo nada, solo Acariciaba ese azabache cabello y aquel rostro tan serio de ojos tan tristes que a pesar de todo lo había cautivado, aquel rostro tan blanco que hacia que fuese la envidia de la misma nieve y que ni el mas fino polvo de arroz podía igualar, aquella boca , ahora de color pálido, que alguna vez fue tan roja como una cereza madura, la cual solo una vez tuvo el privilegio de besar, pero ya no mas, ahora no se contendría, era su esposa, la amaba y no volvería a poner en riesgo la felicidad de ambos, una felicidad tan merecida por ambos, tan ansiada.

- se que no te lo dije nunca, por temor quizás, por miedo o por solo timidez, pero te amo, no quiero perderte jamás y te prometo que mi Katana a partir de hoy, solo matara de ser necesario, porque será utilizada para proteger a los mas Débiles y en especial para ti, la única mujer que me entendió y me enseño el Amor, le susurro, mientras Tomoe, entre Los calidos Brazos de Kenshin, Dormía con una paz Bastante diferente a la conocida, tan llena de protección y calidez que solo la hacia sospechar de que las cosas mejorarían de forma que ni ella se lo imaginaba.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

Un nuevo comienzo

El canto de las cigarras y el de un rastrillo sobre la tierra la despertaron, de aquel casi fatídico accidente solo quedaba una pequeña cicatriz, con rapidez miro el lugar que le correspondía a kenshin vació, asustándose y colocándose la yukata con rapidez, dejando su cabello suelto y salio con una sombrilla para protegerse del incandescente sol de verano, encontrándose con kenshin rastrillando la tierra mientras a su lado tenia la primera sandia de la huerta y una gran canasta de cerezas y ciruelas, había pasado 1 mes desde aquella mañana en que había despertado y aun no asimilaba que estaba viva.

- Buenos días Tomoe san- saludo kenshin, parando su trabajo, mientras Tomoe guardaba la sombrilla

-Buenos Días Himura san- saludo la mujer acercándose a el, mientras le entregaba un vaso con cristalina agua que kenshin bebió con avidez

-el desayuno ya esta preparado, solo falta servirlo, mientras dormía aproveche de ver la huerta- murmuro, lavándose para desayunar, desde que había despertado tomoe de sus heridas, kenshin no aceptaba el comer solo, puesto que tenia su esposa. Para acompañarle

- serviré entonces mientras termina – murmuro Tomoe, comenzando a sacar los cuencos para el arroz y el resto de utensilios, sin dejar de mirar a su esposo, el que alguna vez fue el despiadado hitoriki Battousai, ahora cultivaba una huerta y era un hombre de paz, una extraña paz.

- espera, te ayudare- dijo kenshin a su espalda, sobresaltando a Tomoe, quien inconcientemente dejo caer uno de los cuencos quebrándolo

-lo siento, no quise hacerlo pero me has asustado y era el único par de cuencos iguales que quedaba – murmuro sonrojada, sacando otro cuenco similar al "sobreviviente"

-pues, luego del desayuno iremos a comprar, como la gente me prefiere a mi , puesto que ya me conoce, la venta de medicinas ha mejorado mucho, y perfectamente podemos comer ambos de un cuenco- comento tranquilo kenshin, mientras le regalaba una cómplice sonrisa.

- kenshin, gracias por hacerme vivir de nuevo- le agradeció la mujer, acurrucándose en el hombro de su esposo, ya terminado el desayuno

-gracias a ti Tomoe san, por vivir y aceptar mi pasado- contesto el hombre, jugando con el cabello de la mujer; a pesar de que aun se trataba con un respeto a ratos gélido, era solo una formalidad, una costumbre, comenzando desde hacia un mes atrás, habían comenzado a vivir realmente como marido y mujer, expresando a su manera cuanto se amaban.

-Kenshin, vamos? Se hace tarde y no quiero tomar mucho calor – murmuro tomoe siendo tomada por la muñeca-

-esta bien , pero no podemos ir así, necesitamos cambiarnos- le contesto besando a su esposa con tal calidez que hizo que esta se sonrojara, no se acostumbraba aun a esas muestras de amor.

Tomoe se trato de cambiar con rapidez, pero kenshin, la interrumpió mientras se peinaba lo que entre besos y caricias retraso el cambio de ropa en 1 hora, saliendo sonrientes y mas enamorados que nunca

-Tomoe san, Irán de compras?- pregunto Megumi , una pequeña vecina de tomoe y kenshin a la ambos querían casi como una hija

-Así es Megumi chan, te gustaría acompañarnos?- pregunto kenshin, mientras la niña corría a avisarles a sus padres y volvía

-vamos, mama me ha dejado pero tengo que volver antes del anochecer por la cena – contesto entusiasmada la chica, tomando la mano de kenshin y la de Tomoe , haciendo que la pareja se sonrojase.

-Tomoe san, parecemos una familia de verdad- comento alegre Megumi, mientras Tomoe se volvía a sonrojar y solo asentía en silencio, mientras que por suerte habían llegado al pueblo

-Ken san mira una muñeca que linda es- exclamaba la pequeña, haciendo que tomoe por un ínfimo instante pensara que esa niña era su hija-

- Megumi chan, verdad que la quieres?, pues ten te la regalo- dijo kenshin mientras le entregaba la muñeca a la pequeña que daba grititos de alegría y avanzaba delante de ellos lo que le dio oportunidad de sugerirle algo intensamente guardado y deseado por kenshin.

-Tomoe san… etto.. yo – comenzo a murmura kenshin sin sacar las palabras atoradas en su garganta y su corazon

-Tomoe san, creo que seria hermoso tener un hijo- le dijo kenshin finalmente casi como un ruego

-Ken san, yo me sentiría la mujer mas orgullosa del mundo si te pudiese dar un hijo- murmuro Tomoe, dándole una tímida sonrisa mientras sin importar la gente, depositaba un beso en esos labios color cereza en el momento en que volvía Megumi

-ken san, ya se hace tarde, llegaremos al oscurecer y mama me reprenderá – murmuro la pequeña haciendo volver a la realidad a kenshin y a tomoe

-por kami¡¡¡¡¡- Exclamo tomoe, mientras tomados de las manos los tres, elegían 1 docena de cuencos para arroz de un mismo color pero con diferentes diseños para evitar que estos quedaran desparejados.-

-tomoe san, te parecen bien estos?-pregunto kenshin mostrándoselos mientras tomoe los aprobaba con la mirada , mientras kenshin los compraba y los dejaba cercanos

-se me ha olvidado algo, vuelvo en un instante espérenme- pedía, sin darle tiempo a tomoe para preguntar donde iba, desapareciendo entre la gente

-que se le habrá ocurrido ahora- murmuro tomoe, mientras esperaban pacientemente; luego de 1 hora ; que a la pequeña y a la mujer les pareció eterna, apareció Kenshin con una bolsa llena de paquetes envueltos y una bandeja de sushi.

-perdón por la tardanza, podemos irnos ya- comento kenshin, mientras subía en brazos a Megumi, quien con las emociones del día se había dormido.

Llegaron a la montaña cuando el sol estaba a punto de esconderse y dejaron a la niña en su casa

-mama mira ken san me la ha regalado- le contó Megumi a su madre, mientras le mostraba entusiasmada la muñeca

-que linda megu-chan, pero no debieras agradecerles e irte a cenar?- murmuro la mujer, mientras la pequeña se despedía

-gracias por la hermosa tarde Sr. y Sra. himura – agradeció la niña mientras se inclinaba y entraba a su casa dejando a la joven pareja en la puerta de la casa de la pequeña, mirándose en silencio; silencio que fue roto por Kenshin

-Tomoe san, vamos a cenar- murmuro kenshin, tomando de la mano a su esposa y caminando por la noche la distancia que los separaba de su hogar, solo alumbrados por la luz de una redonda , blanca y brillante luna llena

En casa kenshin le entrego uno de los paquetes a tomoe, quien al desatarlo se encontró con un hermoso kimono de gala, rojo con peonías bordadas en hilo de oro, un obi Dorado y sandalias del mismo color de la tela.

-etto, arigatou himura san- agradeció la mujer, con las mejillas sonrojadas mientras acariciaba con delicadeza la tela

-quiero que lo uses esta noche, quiero que esta vez, sin miedos ni secretos seas mi esposa – Murmuro kenshin, no sin evitar ponerse tan colorado como su cabello, al recordar la noche antes de aquella lucha que casi termina con la vida de la mujer que amaba

- así será himura san- respondió, también sonrojada, mientras caminaba al dormitorio que compartían y frente a la luz de la lámpara , himura vio como una oscura silueta se dibujaba contra la pared de compartimiento, desnudándose primero, para luego vestirse, mientras himura, para distraer su mente, colocaba la mesa, poniendo especial cuidado en los detalles, en colocar los cuencos elegidos por ella, en arreglar todo para una noche de matrimonio, una noche de bodas como segunda vez, como marcando una nueva vida, un nuevo futuro.

-Himura san, te agrada lo que vez?- Pregunto sonrojada, dejando a kenshin asombrado ante lo que veían sus ojos, tomoe paresia una princesa, no había duda de que su linaje, a pesar de estar desheredada saltaba a la vista

-hermosa- Fue lo único que murmuro himura, mientras esperaba que Tomoe se sentara y diese el primer bocado, para luego con una sonrisa amable agradecía; Cenaron en silencio, como preparando sus mentes y corazones para una intima y sagrada comunión en la que solo dos personas eran la cantidad justa y necesaria. Terminaron la cena y luego de lavar los cuencos, kenshin se acerco a tomoe, con tal ternura y amor que la mujer solo se dejo amar

-Kenshin, gracias por darme una nueva vida – Murmuro la mujer, mientras kenshin le besaba el hombro, respondiéndole con un pasional beso en sus labios, mientras tomando por la cintura a su mujer, guiándola hacia el dormitorio principal, dejándola caer entre besos y caricias al futon, comenzando a con delicadeza a quitar el kimono, haciendo que el rostro de tomoe, tomase tintes carmin, al sentir el roce de las manos de su esposo en su piel

- no te agrada lo que sientes- pregunto kenshin, al ver que una sombra empañaba la felicidad de su esposa, deteniéndose, cuando el solo estaba con el pantalón y tenia a tomoe con la faja que cubría sus pechos y su ropa interior.

-no es eso kenshin, es que tengo temor- Se confeso tomoe, siendo callada por los besos de su esposo

-pierde el miedo tomoe-san, no tengas miedo a nada- la tranquilizo, comenzando a desatar la tela de sus pechos, dejando al descubierto unos senos pequeños pero bien formados, blancos y delicados; mirándolos con tal lujuria que tomoe no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pero kenshin ya no decía nada, mientras con delicadeza comenzaba a lamer un pezón de tomoe haciendo que esta escapase gemidos de placer; mientras el con urgencia incontenible ya, quitaba las prendas que estorbaban, quedando completamente desnudos

- estas preparada Tomoe san- pregunto kenshin, acomodando a su esposa, mientras se disponia a penetrarla, mirándola a los ojos con infinita ternura y amor.

-Hazme tuya Himura-san- le dijo a modo de respuesta, mientras el hombre con un movimiento suave pero constante metía su erguido miembro en la intimidad de su esposa, haciendo que esta soltase un grito de placer, al sentir en el interior a su esposo, mientras kenshin, comenzaba un placentero vaivén entrando y saliendo del interior de tomoe, sin salir completamente, haciendo que en cuestión de minutos que a la pareja llegase a un orgasmo que hizo que durantes segundos el tiempo se detuviese completamente.

- te amo kenshin- murmuro tomoe, cuando luego de repetir la dulce experiencia de hacer el amor hasta el cansancio, se acurrucaba para dormir entre los brazos de kenshin.

-gracias por hacerme creer en el amor- le agradeció el hombre para así, ambos abrazados y cansados, plenos de amor, se dormían sin sospechar siquiera que un milagro, de esos que son ansiados y anhelados pero casi nunca logrados haría girar en 360º la hasta ahora apacible vida de la familia himura


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

**Una Dulce Noticia**

Tomoe miraba la ventana con nostalgia y preocupación, hacia cerca de dos meses que no sangraba como cualquier mujer joven y tenia una serie de síntomas que la hacían sospechar de algo hermoso, un regalo de buda hacia ellos; mas no se quería hacer ilusiones, sabia que por las heridas del invierno pasado, quizás no podría ser madre; estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no sintió abrirse la puerta ni saludar a kenshin quien llegaba de la venta de medicinas; el verano estaba en pleno en el lugar .

-Tomoe, que ocurre, estas distante de nuevo, distraída, me preocupas- saludo kenshin, dándole un repentino beso en la frente a su esposa, haciendo que esta se sobresaltase

- Kenshin¡ por kami no te sentí- se disculpo Tomoe, ayudando a su esposo a quitarse la ropa de trabajo , no sin evitar abrazarlo por la espalda y aspirar su aroma

-Tomoe, amor, que ocurre, hace días me esquivas, sea lo que sea lo entenderé- murmuro kenshin, volteándose quedando de frente a su esposa, mientras reafirmaba su amor, esta vez besando los labios de su esposa.

- Te he ocultado algo esposo mió, hace dos meses que yo no…- se detuvo sonrojada, a pesar de que su esposo era curandero no acostumbraba a hablar de temas de ese estilo

-que no sangras?- termino la frase kenshin, abrazándola, el hombre conocía perfectamente los síntomas del embarazo , por su mismo oficio de curandero..-

- así es, además de que no me he sentido muy bien- continuo tomoe entre los brazos de su esposo , me siento a ratos mareada, no tolero ciertos aromas y el mismo aroma a la sopa de miso me provoca nauseas. - continuo tomoe entre los brazos de su esposo, palideciendo repentinamente y desvaneciéndose entre los brazos de Kenshin, quien rápidamente llevo a su esposa al futon, no pudiendo evitar el quitarle la yukata cuidadosamente y palparle el vientre, sintiendo una pequeña pero firme, protuberancia en esta , haciéndolo sonreír y callar un grito de felicidad para luego hacerle aspirar un poco del perfume de ciruelos blancos de tomoe, haciendo que esta reaccionase.

- amor, que susto me has dado, no lo vuelvas a hacer- dijo preocupado el hombre, mientras cubría con frazadas a su mujer, mientras la miraba con los ojos brillantes mientras tomoe le miraba aun extrañada

-kenshin, porque haces eso, no tengo frío?- respondió tomoe , asiéndole ver que era una noche de verano calida y perfumada

- Porque una futura madre no tiene que sufrir frio y mucho menos la madre de mi primogénito – respondió kenshin, no pudiendo evitar derramar unas lagrimas de felicidad, mientras le arreglaba la yukata a su mujer

- Eso significa que… - no pudo continuar, las lágrimas y un sentimiento de felicidad la embriagaron, comenzando a llorar con una sonrisa en sus labios

- Seremos padres tomoe, estas embarazada – dijo al fin kenshin, poniendo su mano sobre el lugar donde había sentido la protuberancia y presionando con suavidad para que tomoe se diese cuenta

- ese punto que sientes es nuestro bebe, que esta creciendo- dijo entusiasmado el hombre, ya sin importarle nada, estaba feliz mas que nunca

**- **gracias por darme la felicidad Kenshin- agradeció tomoe cuando asimilo la noticia , mirando como su esposo derramaba gruesas lagrimas sin entender el porque, cuando debía estar feliz, como ella

-Kenshin, amor, que ocurre, no estas feliz?- pregunto tomoe, mirándole con ternura y comprensión, si no quería el bebe ella lo haría ver que si nacería, lo quisiera o no el

- No es eso amor, es que no se que pensar, años derramando sangre, quitando vidas, destruyendo sueños, para que buda me envíe un hijo, aun no puedo asimilar como yo el despiadado y frío hitoriki Battousai, puede crear vida- confidencio kenshin, estaba confundido, jamás pensó en traer vida al mundo, no le preocupaban los gastos, le preocupaba que el mundo no fuese lo suficientemente bueno para su hijo.

- Entiendo, pero buda lo quizo, entiendelo Kenshin, luchaste por la paz de japon, mataste para un nuevo japon, ahora eso es tu pasado y nuestro hijo sera tu presente, nuestro presente y futuro- le tranquilizo tomoe, sentandose en el futon para abrazar a su esposo, al padre de su hijo

- Tienes razón Tomoe, pero si te prometeré algo ahora, que nuestro bebe crece en tu vientre- dijo, para tocarle el vientre aun plano de su mujer – y a ti mi pequeño- besando a tomoe para seguir – tu mi hijo, si eres varón, jamás empuñaras una katana con el objetivo de derramar sangre inocente, y solo en caso de ser estrictamente necesario te enseñare mi técnica, sino serás el hijo de un curandero solamente- le prometió con semblante serio; para luego sonreírle con dulzura a tomoe .

- asi sera amor pero…- se sonrojo tomoe de pronto – podrias traernos un trozo grande de sandia, unas cerezas dulces y una galleta de arroz, que tengo ganas irresistibles de comer eso - pidio como una niña pequeña, sonrojandose ante su petición

-Esta bien amor, despreocupa – le contesto sonriendo kenshin rumbo a la huerta regresando minutos después, con todas las cosas en una canasta, menos las cerezas, que tenia escondidas

-Amor, no hay cerezas – murmuro con un semblante divertido – pero te traje la sandia y la galleta de arroz – dijo en convincente tono de culpa

- QUIERO COMER CEREZAS AHORA- dijo irritada tomoe, levantándose de golpe de la cama y caminando hacia la huerta, pero fue detenida por Kenshin

- Amor, calma, aquí están tus cerezas, jamás pensé que te pondrías así de mal – murmuro kenshin mientras tomoe le quitaba las cerezas y las comía con ansias

-cerezas, cerezas, cerezas, ricas cerezas- cantaba comiéndolas feliz, hasta que llego a las 12 y entonces le entrego el resto a kenshin - ten, yo no quiero mas, guárdalas que me iré a acostar - le dijo, mientras iba al dormitorio, donde fue seguida por kenshin

-Tomoe, aunque estés embarazada aun así podemos dormir juntos aun- dijo tomando kenshin el color de sus cabellos

-Amor, yo te prometí no dejarte jamás y eso incluye el compartir futon hasta que el bebe nos deje - respondió tranquilamente la mujer, mientras se ponía una sencilla túnica de dormir, color verde, mientras himura esperaba pacientemente afuera hasta que la puerta corrediza se abrió

-Ken-chan, ven a dormir es tarde – le susurra la mujer a su esposo, con su túnica de dormir y una trenza en su cabello, mientras lo abraza

- nani?- pregunto kenshin desperezándose, entrando y poniéndose su pantalón para dormir, mientras Tomoe guardaba los cuencos de la cena

- koichan, ven a descansar, lo necesitas mas que yo – dijo kenshin, tomándola en brazos y llevándola así al dormitorio dejándola en el futon suavemente, para colocarse después a su lado

- himura chan, que dulce estas hoy, es por lo de la noticia y eso?- pregunto tomoe, acurrucada en el abdomen de su esposo

- así es y mañana no iré a trabajar, me quedare aquí, no quiero sepárame mucho de ti y mañana celebraremos a nuestro regalo de los dioses- murmuro, haciendo que tomoe se levantase hasta quedar a la altura de el mentón de kenshin

- pero la gente te necesita amor, no los puedes dejar sin sus medicinas –murmuro tomoe, mirándole con ternura, aunque con preocupación, mientras trazaba con su dedo la cicatriz en la mejilla de su esposo

- Cielo, no me necesitan con tanta urgencia, además es verano la gente se enferma menos por lo que dudo que ocurra una desgracia por un dia que no baje al pueblo, además ahora tu me necesitas mas que ellos – la tranquilizo, mientras le subía la túnica a su mujer, haciendo que esta se sonrojase

-kenshin, que haces?- dijo tomoe con un tono de protesta al sentir las calidas manos de su esposo en su piel, con escalofríos por el nerviosismo

- nada que tu no quieras hacer, solo quiero ponerla aquí –dijo, colocándola en el vientre de la mujer – y hacerle sentir a nuestro hijo que estoy con el- le dijo tranquilizándola, divertido mientras los colores de su esposa volvían a la normalidad

- kenshin… es nuestro bebe, hijo del amor verdad?- pregunto tomoe de pronto, haciendo que kenshin la mirase extraño

- claro que si, porque preguntas eso Koichan?- dijo kenshin, acurrucándose mas a ella, mientras jugaba con su cabello negro y deslizaba suavemente la mano por el vientre de la mujer

- pues ideas que se me cruzan por mi mente – dijo tomoe, sentándose y sacándose la túnica, desconcertando a Kenshin quien miraba el torso desnudo de su mujer - tengo calor ken-chan imagino que no te molesta que duerma así - dijo tomoe, para luego tratara en vano de darle la espalda a kenshin, quien se aferro a ella

- Si lo preguntas por el peso que aumentaras en el embarazo, te amare aun mas de lo que te amo, si es posible, cuando tengas 8 meses y apenas te puedas sentar porque será que nuestro hijo esta a punto de llegar a este mundo- la tranquilizo, mientras lentamente la acercaba hacia el, besándola con pasión.

- Kenshin, no, puedes dañar al bebe, moriría de dolor si le pasa algo a nuestro hijo- dijo tomoe, en un susurro lleno de miedo, pero la mirada de kenshin la tranquilizo.

- Seré delicado amor, también es mi bebe y no haría nada que lo pueda dañar- le dijo pausadamente y mientras besaba a su esposa con mas pasión, haciendo que la asustada futura madre se entregase a los mimos y caricias de su esposo, dejando en cuestión de minutos su miedo junto con la ropa de ambos.

- Te amo kenshin – fue lo ultimo audible que dijo tomoe, para luego llenar de gemidos de placer el hogar; mientras kenshin lenta y cuidadosamente penetraba a su esposa , quien acogio temblando el miembro de su esposo, haciendo una mueca de dolor, debido a los nervios

-te he dañado , lo siento amor- dijo kenshin, pero al tratar de salir del interior de su esposa , esta lo abrazo y con una dulce mirada le indico que nada pasaba, haciendo que himura siguiese en tal acto de amor, que termino en un placentero orgasmo por parte de ambos, para luego de sentirse mas tranquilos, separase lentamente y dormir acurrucados , felices y con una nueva vida fruto de su amor en camino.-

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

saludos a la unica lectora que ha tenido este fic y espero que otras personas mas me leean, este cap me quedo un algo largo pero es que estoy inspiradisima hoy


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

**Una Dulce espera?**

**Nota : ****negritas: pensamiento**

**Cursiva: diario de tomoe**

Aun no Salía el sol y el ajetreo ya se había iniciado en la residencia Himura, mientras kenshin le afirmaba el cabello a su esposa quien ya casi ceremonialmente apenas despertaba se iba corriendo al inodoro, comenzando unas desagradables "conversaciones" con este, siendo seguida por Kenshin, tenia cerca de 5 meses de embarazo y aun así seguía con nauseas matutinas, pese a las hierbas que himura le daba de tomar en las noches para mitigar el malestar, el vientre de tomoe ya se abultaba, por lo que la mujer ya empezaba a usar su yukata mas holgada al igual que el obi, lo cual la enorgullecía de sobremanera, al igual que la reconfortaba la mirada preocupada de su esposo luego de que se levantaba con ayuda del inodoro y le hacia la pregunta cada mañana luego de su "ritual"

-koichan, te sientes mejor, quieres comer algo? - le preguntaba, mientras la llevaba abrazada al dormitorio para que se recostase un poco y descansase, mientras el se dedicaba a la cocina.

- ken chan, despreocúpate, ya estaré bien, al fin y al cabo eso significa que el bebe esta vivo y bien no?- le tranquilizo una pálida y ojerosa tomoe , mientras veía como su esposo le llevaba una taza de te jazmín y una galleta de arroz

- come koichan, que si sigues así estarás desnutrida y no tendrás leche para el bebe- le dijo el hombre, mientras lentamente tomoe desayunaba

-iras hoy al pueblo amor?, recuerda que el tiempo ya pronto refrescara y la gente te necesita – murmuro tomoe, siendo silenciada por kenshin

-No, hoy tus vómitos fueron demasiado bruscos e intensos, me encargare de cuidarte y de hacer las cosas en casa, ahora tu descansaras, te relajaras y seguirás haciendo los botincitos tejidos que descubrí escondidos en tu cajón de ropa, y no lavaras ropa ni barreras ni nada de eso – le dijo autoritario, haciendo que la mujer viese una brizna color ámbar en el violeta de sus ojos, lo que la asusto de sobremanera

- esta bien himura san, lo que tu digas- dijo sacando el ahora descubierto tejido, mientras gruesas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas.

**su mirada, esa mirada tan llena de odio , tan temida por mi, me ha hecho recordar que el es el hitoriki battousai, el más temido asesino de la reforma, que a pesar de ser un dulce y abnegado esposo aun así en su alma habita un asesino. **

Pensaba la mujer, sin darse cuenta que la esperaba un arrepentido Kenshin, fuera de la casa, dejando de lavar la ropa, para darle una disculpa, una sincera disculpa

- Tomoe san, koichan, perdona, no sabes como lamento haberme dejado llevar por mi ira, he sido un bruto, lo siento- le dijo el hombre, abrazándola, pero ella , se mostraba fría, con el rostro triste , con aquella mirada con que el la conoció, sin decir palabra alguna, mas, en su corazón lentas lagrimas caían.

- creo que lo mejor será que vayas al pueblo, yo estaré bien, están las mujeres del pueblo que me cuidaran y yo misma tratare de no hacer locuras- fue lo único que dijo Tomoe, no dejándole otra opción más de la de tomar la caja de medicinas y su ropa de trabajo y de irse de su hogar, no sin antes besar en la frente a su esposa.

- Volveré en la tarde necesito pensar, cuídate por favor y perdóname - volvió a decirle kenshin en un ruego, mientras Tomoe lo miraba alejarse apoyada en una de las columnas de la cabaña

-Himura kenshin, eres un tonto – murmuro para si, para terminar el lavado que Kenshin había dejado inconcluso, cuando sintió un movimiento desconocido en su vientre que la asusto de sobremanera, terminando el lavado con rapidez para ir casi corriendo donde la anciana que hacia de partera del pueblo.

-Kaede san, ábrame por favor- dijo la joven madre, frente a una cabaña mas grande que el común de las de aquel pequeño pueblo, donde le abrió una anciana de aspecto sabio y benevolente.

-Himura tomoe, que ocurre, porque tan asustada – pregunto la mujer haciendo pasar rápidamente a una asustada Tomoe.

- Kaede san, he sentido algo extraño en mi vientre, como un pececito o una mariposa agitando sus alas ¿Qué ocurre Kaede?- dijo la asustada madre, mientras la anciana soltaba una carcajada

-Tomoe chan, ocurre que tu bebe, simplemente se ha comunicado contigo, has sentido sus movimientos solamente, felicidades – dijo la anciana, acariciando el vientre apenas abultado de la mujer, sintiendo lo descrito por Tomoe

- vaya, así que eso era, yo tan asustada que estaba – le agradeció la futura madre , sonriendo y tocando su vientre

-otra cosa mas tomoe san, no se si tu lo habrás querido así, pero por los movimientos y la forma de tu vientre será una niña – dijo Kaede, esperado que fuese una buena noticia

- Kaede san, eso lo supe desde que me entere de mi bebe – le contesto Tomoe a una asombrada Kaede, mientras la joven se alejaba rumbo a su hogar, encontrándose con Megumi

-Tomoe san, que grande esta tu bebe – dijo la pequeña, mirando con curiosidad la barriga de la mujer, sin evitarla tocar, recibiendo una patadita de parte de la bebe

- y se mueve, tu bebe me ha pateado – celebro la niña, viendo la cara de Tomoe presa de una gran alegría, aunque con visos en sus ojos de tristeza que la niña percibió.

-así es, mi bebe ahora se sentirá y se dará a entender – le respondió la mujer, para ser detenida por una ahora seria Megumi

-han discutido con Himura san , lo se por tus ojos, si te hace daño me enfadare mucho con el- dijo, frunciendo el sueño mientras la conversación era cortada abruptamente por la madre de la niña

- Ve megu-chan o tu madre se enfadara – dijo tomoe para volver a su hogar y comenzar a cocinar rápidamente, pues se acercaba la hora de comer y la bebe se lo reclamaba a pataditas fuertes, haciendo que la mujer sonriese al sentirlas

- calma mi pequeña, mama prepara la comida – le dijo tomoe, colando un poco de arroz y unos pocos vegetales y sentándose a comer, para luego , de postre comer una rebanada de sandia y acostarse, quedándose dormida sintiendo las pataditas de la bebe.

No supo cuanto había dormido hasta que la voz suave y Gentil de Kenshin y el aroma del arroz cocido con rábanos y pescado asado la despertaron , haciendo que se levantase asustada y avergonzada.

- Kenshin, lo siento, me acosté a dormir luego de comer y me olvide del tiempo – se disculpo, levantándose y arreglando su ropa

-Descuida, pienso que debes estar cansada por lo del bebe, ya he recogido la ropa y hecho la cena, así que ven a cenar- dijo el, hombre, gentilmente, mientras ayudaba a levantarse del futon a su esposa

-Kaede me dijo que fuiste a verla y que el bebe ya se mueve – contó el hombre, en medio de una inusualmente silenciosa cena

-Así es, hoy he sentido a nuestra hija- respondió Tomoe fríamente, aun triste por lo ocurrido en la mañana

- será niña? Como lo sabes?- pregunto Kenshin, tomándola de la mano que tenia desocupada- .

-por sus movimientos, además de que kaede me dijo que por la forma de mi vientre no hay duda de que será una niña- murmuro tomoe, terminando de cenar, para dejar a kenshin solo en la sala del lugar

- Tomoe, se que aun estas enfadada por lo de esta mañana y no se cuanto necesitaras para que me perdones – dijo el joven padre, mirando como su amada Tomoe cerraba la puerta del dormitorio, para cambiarse de ropa con rapidez y escribir en su diario, mientras himura se preguntaba si lo mejor seria dormir en la sala o en futones separados.

Mientras, en el dormitorio, Tomoe escribía con trazos delicados y finos lo ocurrido aquel día:

_hoy he discutido con kenshin y he visto con miedo como por cuestión de segundos ha vuelto a tener ese brillo ámbar con el que lo conocí y me ha hecho recordar que a pesar de que ya no es el hitoriki Battousai y es un hombre gentil como jamás lo imagine , en su interior vive un asesino, lo que me ha hecho temer por la vida de mi hija, quien se ha movido con la delicadeza de un pez por primera vez haciendo sentirme plena como nunca … _

Luego de haber escrito, abrió la puerta y ver a su esposo dormido en un rincón de la sala con semblante triste lo que le partió el alma

-kenshin, si deseas, te dejare libre tu lugar en nuestro futon – dijo, para luego apagar la luz, haciéndose la dormida y rogando por que kenshin fuese a su lado, lo que no tardo en suceder, pues sintió unos sigilosos pasos en el cuarto para luego, sentir el calido cuerpo de su esposo junto al suyo, para que después el hombre la abrazara

- Perdóname koichan, no volverá a pasar – murmuraba el hombre, acariciando el vientre de la mujer, con ternura, mientras por su mente pasaban mil pensamientos, llenos de miedos algunos, otros mas alentadores

-le temo a tu mirada Kenshin, a esa mirada tan autoritaria, tan fría, tan llena de odio, esa mirada del hitoriki battousai, del asesino y no de la del hombre tan lleno de amor con el que me uní- le confeso la mujer, sintiendo las caricias de kenshin con una felicidad indescriptible

- lo se mi amada esposa, pero necesitas entenderme, hace poco mas de un año atrás me dedicaba solo a matar, pero tu fuiste la funda que necesitaba mi espada, tu eres la que con tu silenciosa fidelidad me estas haciendo cambiar- dijo susurrándole , mientras sentía sollozar a tomoe

-calma amor, no volverá a ocurrir, mientras acariciaba el vientre de tomoe, haciendo que, producto de la hora y el sonido de las voces la bebe reaccionase protestando con una patadita

- la has sentido koichan, nuestra pequeña semilla de luz ha protestado – exclamo kenshin, sonriendo feliz, provocando otra patadita

-claro que la sentí, me ha pateado con muchísima fuerza, pareciera ser que o le agrada tu voz o le molesta que hablemos y no la dejamos dormir- sonrió tomoe, sabiendo que era la primera alternativa

-hola bebe, esta bien te dejaremos dormir- le saludo el hombre, haciendo que luego de otra patadita no se sintiese mas asustando a ambos, hasta que himura san, al colocar su oído en el vientre de su esposa se dio cuenta de la bebe se había dormido

-Buenas noches madre de mi hija –susurro kenshin, besándola en la frente

-Buenas noches amado mío- le contesto Tomoe, para al fin quedarse dormida


End file.
